Magical Bleached Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A different Version of Where do I Bleong. Aizen and Amalthea have finished their respective mission/Adventures and are rewarded with a new life on Destiny Island and a new destiny. KH/Bleach/HP pairings:Aizen/FemHarry, Sora/Kairi READ AND REVIEW Please!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is a new version of Where Do I Belong... So this will hopefully be better then the first one... KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear. All she does own is Female Harry's relationship with Aizen and the family relationship to Sora. PLEASE vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcome!"

Ch.1 Prolouge...

The chocolate Brown Haired man looked around the white landscape when he heard footsteps from behind him and turned to face the very man who had asked him to do the rebellion, Aizen bowed and kneeled before the Shingami King who said "Thank you for your service to me, Aizen Sousuke..."

Aizen was then asked to stand and walk with the Shingami King as they discussed what would happen to Aizen next, Aizen did as the King asked and followed the man as he said "Aizen, your time on this world is over, I'm afraid and Kami has decided to grant you a new life and destiny as a reward."

Aizen blinked then thanked the Shingami king when he was told that his memories of his previous life would be sealed until a later date, Aizen nodded in agreement as the shingami king smiled then tapped Aizen's forehead causing him to black out.

meanwhile...

Kami had retrieved his many times great granddaughter and told her that he would revert her age and send her to her twin brother's home so she could live in peace to fulfill her true destiny. Amalthea smiled with tired eyes and nodded in agreement, Kami then told her that her soulmate was also going to be on the same world as her causing her eyes to shine happily. Kami then smiled and told her that her Journey was now going to start as she fell into a deep sleep...

14 years later...

Amalthea paddled out to the island for the day so her and her friends could work on their raft to other worlds, She grinned at seeing her boyfriend's boat as she docked and then hurried to the cove where she met up with Sousuke, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Kairi and the others greeted her happily as she pounced on Sora's back for a hug then got off and kissed Sousuke happily, Kairi then asked them to find certain objects to help build the raft. Sousuke and Amalthea quickly teamed up to finish their lists of items to find, they soon finished their lists and the group sat on the smaller island that was near the shore in their usual tree. They watched the sun go down when Sousuke asked Amalthea to follow him so they could talk, Amalthea looked curious at Sousuke's nervous demeanor and followed him to the bridge where he presented her with a Paopu fruit and asked if she knew the legend of the fruit.

Meanwhile...

Riku, Sora and Kairi had a discussion about the different worlds and why they had been placed on Destiny Island. Sora and Riku then had their own conversation about the Paopu fruit, they then noticed Amalthea and Sousuke eating one half each of a Paopu fruit. Sora blinked and started laughing at the blush on his Sister's face as she kissed Sousuke for the gesture he had given with the Paopu fruit.

The Next day...

Amalthea snuggled into Sousuke's arms after they stole to their secret spot, they sighed as they heard Sora and Riku racing YET again to decide on something and Amalthea remarked "My brother is such an idiot..."

Sousuke smirked at that and leaned in for a kiss when they heard Kairi yell at them that it was time to go home...

Later that Night...

Sora and Amalthea hurried to the island that had a large ball of darkness floating over it, they spilt up to look for Sousuke, Riku and Kairi which Amalthea found Sousuke first then they headed to the smaller Island where they met up with Sora. They noticed Riku on the Island and hurried over to him where he said something about not being afraid of the darkness to leave the island. Suddenly Riku began to sink in to a puddle of Black darkness and Sora, Amalthea and Sousuke started to reach for him when they began to sink into the darkness themselves. They fought to reach Riku so they could get out and find Kairi when suddenly a bright light surrounded the three, the light then disappeared to reveal the three holding key like blades in different colors. Sora's was a silver color with a golden hilt and blue handle, Amalthea's was a Amethyst color with a silver hilt and a golden handle while Sousuke's looked like it was made of crystal with a golden hilt and a red handle. They stared at each other in shock when Amalthea then thought about Kairi and asked quickly "Did any of you find Kairi yet?"

Sousuke shook his head and Sora said no when Amalthea suggested they search the secret place, after she suggested that... strange creatures attacked them as they fought their way to the secret place. They found Kairi in front of the strange mysterious door that none of them had been able to open when Sora called her name and Kairi turned like she was in a trance and said "Sora..."

Suddenly the door opened and Overwhleming darkness flowed from the door and swept them out side. Amalthea and the others looked around in shock at their island which had mostly disappeared, Sora then looked behind them and said "Uh, guys...We are not alone..."

Amalthea and Sousuke turned at that and stared at the HUGE black creature that then attacked them, Amalthea tried attacking it's feet only to find that didn't work and Sora yelled at her to try for the hands. Amalthea then did as he said and found out that worked much better, they quickly beat the monster when the wind from the ball of darkness started to get so much stronger to the point they were holding onto each other in a chain. Suddenly Sousuke hand slipped out of Amalthea's as she screamed his name and he was sucked into the ball of darkness, soon after that happened was when Sora lost his grip but held on to his sister as they were also sucked into the ball of darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is a new version of Where Do I Belong... So this will hopefully be better then the first one... KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear. All she does own is Female Harry's relationship with Aizen and the family relationship to Sora. PLEASE vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcome!"

Ch.2

Sousuke groaned as he woke in a cell and then quickly looked around for the others in a panic when a stern, cold looking woman came to his cell and told him rudely, to follow her to a different building. Sousuke blinked as the door to the cell was opened and steppped out as he followed the woman to a large building where he was led to a room where a beautiful young woman with her hair braided was waiting. Sousuke blinked at the cold look he got from the first woman and wondered why the woman seemed to hate him, The second woman then dismissed the first woman and then asked Sousuke "Where did you disappear to after the war, Aizen?"

Meanwhile...

Sora and Amalthea were sleeping in an alley when a strange looking dog jumped on them suddenly, Amalthea and Sora looked around in shock and then decided to explore to find where they were. They walked into a shop where an older gentleman named Cid explained about where they were, Amalthea looked worried as she wondered where here lover was and if he was safe so Sora gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he said "Sousuke can take care of himself and we'll find him and the others soon."

Amalthea nodded as they left the shop to find clues to their friends' whereabouts, they entered a gate where a man was being chased by the familiar strage creatures that had attacked their home! Amalthea screamed as her and her brother watched as the man after being attacked, turn into a similar creature to the ones that attacked him! Suddenly Sora and Amalthea were surrounded by the same creatures causing them to summon their key like blades, they fought their way back to Cid's shop when a young man attacked them after saying something about the blades they had would attract the heartless. They both fought the best they could but were soon defeated causing them to pass out, once they woke up, the man introduced himself as Leon and told them about their key like blades which were called Keyblades. Suddenly they were attacked by the heartless causing Leon to lead them to the second district and told them to head for the Third District, Amalthea and Sora fought their way to the third district where they were suddenly trapped by huge walls. Amalthea and Sora fought off the heartless that attacked them when two strange characters fell on top of her brother and yelled "The Key!"

Amalthea and Sora blinked in shock as the Duck and dog introduced themselves as Donald Duck and Goofy and told them that they had been looking for them on the orders of their king. Amalthea giggled as Sora and Donald got into an argument when they were suddenly were attacked by a HUGE Heartless! Amalthea and Sora did their best against the Heartless with Goofy and Donald`s help, they quickly destroyed it`s arms and legs then attacked the body which was spinning around very fast. After they hit it about 20 times, the Heartless`s body was destroyed as Amalthea was knocked back into one of the walls. She yelped in pain as she fell on her butt and Sora ran over to check on her, they then were asked to join Donald and Goofy on their journey to find the king.

Amalthea and Sora sighed as they told Donald and Goofy they would only go if they also searched for their friends too. Goofy and Donald talked about it in hushed tones then turned and agreed to the terms.

Meanwhile...

Sousuke had explained everything to the woman had introduced herself as Unohana and he sighed as he said in a worried tone "I hope Amalthea, Sora, Riku and Kairi are ok...especially Amalthea."

Sousuke sighed again when he was asked by Unohana who Amalthea was to him, Sousuke blushed as he shyly said "Ummm, She's my girlfriend..."

Unohana looked amused at his shyness and told him that he was welcome to stay with the Fourth Division until he found his friends.

Meanwhile back with Amalthea and Sora...

They were on their way in the gummi ship to their first world and it was Amalthea who saw the world first and alerted the others, they disembarked on to the world where they fell down a Rabbit hole and landed at the beginning of a long corridor. Sora and Amalthea noticed a heartless going down the corridor and pointed it out to Donald and Goofy, they quickly followed the Heartless which ran through a tiny door that then shut and locked behind the creature. Amalthea and Sora knelt at the door where Amalthea reached out and gently began to twist the door knob, Amalthea shrieked when the Door Knob suddenly started to yelp in pain and talk about how they needed a key to get in to the garden behind the door. Amalthea blushed as The Door Knob chastised her for turning his nose no matter how gently she had done it, she apologized and the door told them that he was going back to sleep and not to wake him up.

They all sighed as they wondered how they were going to get further when Sora kicked the bed that was in the room and sending it into the wall in 2d form, Amalthea was the one to notice a hole in the hall that led into another part of the garden. Amalthea pointed it out when Donald said "Well, how are we going to fit into that hole? We need to find something to help us fit..."

Amalthea and Goofy then noticed a purple and darker purple striped cat staring at them and alerted the others, Amalthea then stared at the cat as she realized what it was and squealed happily and grabbed the cat to pet it. The cat purred happily as he was scratched behind the behind the ears by Amalthea much to the amusement of the others, they then heard the snickers of the others causing them to look at each other with blushes. The Cheshire cat then floated out of her arms and gave them a hint about a bottle that would allow them through the hole in the wall, the cat then looked at Amalthea and said "If you ever need a new face to help with you on your Journey, Call my name and I'll give you a riddle to solve that will help you! All for another ear scratch from you my dear!"

Amalthea blushed and nodded as the cat disappeared part by part until his smile remained and disappeared, they then noticed a bottle that had a tag with the words "_Drink Me_". They discussed if they should drink it or not and quickly came to a decision, Sora took the first sip, Amalthea then took her sip, Donald had his sip and Goofy took the last sip. they waited for a few seconds when Amalthea suddenly felt funny and noticed her brother was becoming taller then her very quickly, she squeaked as her brother, Donald and Goofy soon started their shrinking and she looked around at how big everything was now when Sora said "Uh Guys...We have company!"

The other three turned to find floating Heartless that looked alike but in different colours as well as the two types they encountered before, Amalthea sighed and said "Jeez, what is with our luck today with this things?"

They then attacked the heartless as they tried attacking the floating Heartless but they seemed resist all attempts to be killed so Amalthea decided to try something different, she channelled her magic into her keyblade as she heard a spell being whispered in her mind and she yelled out loud "FIRE!"

She was surprised as a decent sized Fireball came from the tip of her Keybalde and hit one of the Blue floating Heartless and Killed it instantly, Amalthea then gave a Feral grin and started firing Fireballs at the Blue heartless while Sora backed away from her and said "Oh Crap... Her inner Pyromaniac has been released...again..."

Donald and Goofy looked at Amalthea in fear as she cackled evilly and continued to hit the blue floating Heartless with her fire spell, Sora then attacked a red one as he also gained a spell that was whispered in to his mind. He channelled his magic like his sister had taught him and yelled as he pointed his Keyblade at the red floating heartless "BLIZZARD!"

Needless to say, Sora found that the spell worked perfectly on the red Heartless by killing the little creeps instantly. Sora also began cackling evilly as he fired his Blizzard spell at the Red Heartless while Donald and Goofy looked at him and his sister in amusement and fear. Amalthea and Sora soon beat the Floating Heartless then helped Donald and Goofy with the land based heartless, Amalthea grinned as they finished beating the land based Heatless then they walked through the hole in the wall. They came upon a young girl being placed on Trial for something she didn't do and when she was placed in a cage, Sora started forward to interfere when Donald grabbed him and said "We can't interfere in this world!"

Sora told him it wasn't right and then hurried forward and told the so called Queen of hearts that they would find the real culprit and prove the Girl's innocence to her, the queen agreed but told them they had until tomorrow at Sundown to present their evidence. Amalthea after they healed themselves in a "Save" Point and headed into the forest, slapped her brother across the back of the head in exaspreation and said "You stupid idiot! How are to find the evidence we need to prove that girl is innocent?"

Sora blinked and then had an idea as he said "Couldn't we ask that cat? He did say to call out his name when we need a clue or two..."

Amalthea blinked then grinned as she told her brother that for once he came up with a good idea for once, as Sora yelled at her for her comment, Amalthea called out "Cheshire Cat-san, can you help us with a riddle clue?"

Amalthea then felt a muzzle brush against her cheek and a tail curl around her neck as the Cheshire cat turned visible with a loud purr, He gave them the riddle and pointed them in the right direction to find the first clue. Amalthea thanked the Magical cat and gave him a quick ear rub as he disappeared in to thin air, She then felt a tiny lick on her cheek from the cat and she smiled as he warned her to be careful around the Queen's temper. She thanked him then ran after the others who had discovered the first box of evidence, they followed the clues in the riddle and quickly gathered the other three boxes of evidence then hurried back to the garden to try and free the young Girl that they learned was called Alice. Amalthea stood back with Donald and Goofy as Sora had to pick the evidence that they collected while avoiding the Queen's "Evidence" she had tossed in to the mix.

Amalthea breathed a sigh of relief as her brother picked the right evidence but swore violently when the Queen went back on her promise, She summoned her Keyblade as they were attacked by the Card guards and Alice was raised into the air while they began to fight to free her. Once they finished beating the guards and getting the cage that Alice was in down, Amalthea ran over and found Alice had disappeared into thin air! She blinked in shock as the trial was dismissed and Amalthea, Sora, Donald and Goofy did some exploring to find out any clues to where Alice had gone. They then went to the room that their adventure in Wonderland had started after saving and found the Cheshire cat was waiting for them, Amalthea and Sora were warned that the one who took Alice would soon appear as Donald and Goofy joined them then Cheshire cat disappeared as a Giant heartless with...wait, were those Juggling Sticks?

Amalthea sighed as she and her brother summoned their Keyblades then attacked the Heatless's mid-section with Goofy's help, Donald provided the healing and magic backup as they relentlessly pounded the Heartless's mid-section when it suddenly bent over allowing them to attack the heads. Amalthea and Sora quickly managed to destroy two of the heads when it straightened up causing them to climb back upon the table and begin the process all over again, Amalthea yelped as the table and Chair suddenly disappeared but managed to catch the ledge on the bookshelf as did the others while pulling themselves up. They soon defeated the Giant heartless and got something called an Ifrit's Horn, Amalthea plopped down to rest as the Cheshire cat appeared and crawled into her lap causing Amalthea to hug the striped cat in relief then scratched behind his ears.

After about an hour that they took to rest, they said goodbye to the Cheshire cat and headed back to the Gummi ship. They were on their way to the next world when Amalthea noticed a World off in the distance that called to her and Sora for some reason, Amalthea then politely asked Donald and Goofy to head for the world they had to noticed because of the draw they felt to it. Donald and Goofy looked at each other then asked if they were sure about the draw from the world, Amalthea nodded and asked again causing Donald to sigh and turn the ship to the world that seemed to be separated into three different parts. one part had a desert with a large white Palace, A city in the middle and then a bunch of traditional Japanese bulidings for the last part, Amalthea, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at the world then looked at each other. Amalthea then suggested that just her and Sora go down just in case it was a world that wasn't used to People like Goofy and Donald, Donald and Goofy agreed as Sora and Amalthea entered the teleport to be beamed down.

Amalthea and Sora found themselves in a park and decided to walk around and explore when they heard yells from a different area of the Park, They ran towards the noise and found Heartless attacking a group of People. Amalthea growled and charged into battle with her Keyblade in her hand causing the Heartless to look at her and Attack her instead, Sora quickly came to help as the group stared in shock for a moment then started to help the best they could.

Ichigo fought next to the strange girl that helped them out as they soon beat the heck out of the strange creatures, Ichigo then turned to the two that helped them and noticed they were a pair of twins. The girl then asked if Him and his friends were ok and Ichigo told them they were fine, she smiled and then introduced her and her brother as Amalthea and Sora. Ichigo then introduced himself and his Friends Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu, he asked what those creatures were that attacked them as Sora and Amalthea looked at each other then told them about the heartless and that they were trying to find their friends they had been separated from. Ichigo asked what her friends' names were and Amalthea said "Well my Boyfriend is Sousuke Aizen then our other two friends are Riku and Kairi! Have you seen either of them?"

Ichigo paled at the first name but quickly recovered and told them that there was someone at a friend's place by that name, the hope in Amalthea's eyes told him he had said the right thing as she asked if they could see him. Ichigo told them that he could get in touch with his friends so that their friend could be brought over to see them...

Meanwhile...

Sousuke was helping Unohana when she got a call that made her wide eyed and turned to him as she said "It seems two of your friends are in the world of the living, looking for you and your other friends."

Sousuke quickly asked who they were and She told him, Sousuke then asked if he could see his Girlfriend and his one Best friend causing to Unohana chuckle at the hope in his eyes. She nodded and they hurried to the gate that would take them to the world of the Living...

Back with Amalthea, Sora and friends...

Amalthea sensed something opening behind her and spun with her Keyblade in hand when she then saw her Boyfriend step out of a gate with a beautiful young woman with her hair braided. Amalthea squealed happily as she ran at full speed and Launched herself at him, Sousuke yelped loudly as he was tackled to the ground with his girlfriend on top of him. Amalthea kissed him furiously much to his embarrassment and delight as she asked "Are you ok Sousuke? Are Kairi and Riku with you?"

Sousuke shook his head as he got up and told her that there had been no sign of them, he then hugged her close as she whispered "Ok, now I'm worried about those two..."

Sora then spoke up and said "We'll find them, we'll find them soon, Sis..."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this is a new version of Where Do I Belong... So this will hopefully be better then the first one... KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear. All she does own is Female Harry's relationship with Aizen and the family relationship to Sora and their family Bloodline that will be revealed later on. PLEASE vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcome!"

Ch.3

Amalthea smiled as they decided to leave for their next world and Sousuke was joining them, they waved goodbye to thier new friends as they were beamed up to the Gummi ship. Sousuke stared in surprise at Donald and Goofy as he said in disbelief, "You HAVE got to be kidding me..."

Amalthea laughed at him as he turned to her and said "We're travelling with a talking Duck and a talking Dog..."

Donald and Sousuke got into it as Amalthea, Sora and Goofy cracked up laughing at the two, They finally quit arguing about Sousuke's remark when Amalthea finally had enough and smacked both of them over the back of the head. Sousuke looked at his lover in surprise for the smack and she told them to stop because Goofy had gotten them to the next world, they all looked out the window to see a Colosseum with a symbol that Sora and Amalthea recognized as a symbol of the Greek gods. Amalthea and Sora beamed down with the other three and entered the Colosseum where they ran into a young man named Hercules and his Satyr Trainer called Phil, Phil after they talked to Hercules, asked if they wanted to train a bit in his training program. They grinned and suggested that they do a contest to see who could get the fastest time, Phil naturally agreed then began set the training arena while Amalthea and the others played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would go first.

two hours later...

Phil stared in shock as did the other males at Amalthea blowing their times out of the water by using her magic to turn her shoes into a pair of roller skates, Amalthea cracked up laughing at the looks of shock on their faces when she finished the training and said "That's why I always tried to get you two to come Free Skating and Free running with me!"

They then headed out into the courtyard where they saw black smoke rise from the ground as a gray skinned man with blue flames for hair appeared in front of them. Amalthea looked at the man with mistrust as did Sousuke while Sora in true to his nature, said "COOL! How did you do that?"

Amalthea and Sousuke smacked their foreheads in disbelief and groaned, Amalthea walked over to her brother and smacked his head as she said "How the hell are we even related when you pull stupid stunts like this!"

The man looked at her in amusement and said "Hey Baby, how about you ditch these losers and come hang out with a real God?"

Sousuke gulped and backed away from his girlfriend who was looking down at the ground and Sora then also backed away as he said "You really shouldn't have said that..."

Hades walked over to the girl and then reached out to tilt her head as he moved closer only for Amalthea to drive her knee up with incredible force and nailed the God between the legs as she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Sorry, I'm taken!"

Hades squeaked out in pain as he hit the ground causing the boys to shake their head and say "Sora/I told you that you said the wrong thing."

Hades waved his hand then stood in pain as he passed a entry pass to Sora and told them that was for the tournment, Sora thanked him then the God disappeared into thin air. After the God completely disappeared, they talked about whether or not they should join the Tournment. Amalthea weighed the pros and cons then mentioned that would be it would a place to grow stronger in a safe place, Sora nodded at his sister then asked Sousuke what he thought they should do causing Sousuke to agree to the tournment. So they went back inside to show Phil the pass so they could enter, they groaned when they noticed all their opponents were Heartless and they had to deal with six rounds of this. They were exhausted by the time they reached the final round but Donald used Cure to heal everyone as their last opponent walked out onto the field, Amalthea grinned as she could tell the man was a seasoned fighter so she warned her Brother and Boyfriend for a tough battle.

Amalthea grinned as they finished their battle with Cloud and barely squeaked by the skin of their teeth to win the fight, They walked out into the courtyard and healed themselves by entering the save point. Amalthea and the others then heard something from the stadium and they ran back inside to see a huge three headed dog attacking Hercules, Amalthea sighed as her and Sousuke stayed out of the fight while Sora, Donald and Goofy took on the Cerberus. She then overheard an amusing little tidbit that Hercules had said to Phil and Walked over to say "So you weakened the dog breath uh?"

"Yes... why you asking?"

Amalthea smirked evilly and said "My brother has yet to learn his limits and how to awaken our bloodline..."

Hercules raised his eyebrow as Cerberus was about to defeat her brother and she interfered by running in front of her brother, what she did next had Hercules and Phil go wide-eyed as she yelled "SIT BOY!"

Cerberus was so shocked he actually sat down and Amalthea grinned as she then quickly jumped on Cerberus's neck then clambered up to the middle head. The others watched in shock as she started scratching behind the middle head's ears and the Cerberus began to pant happily while his back right leg began to thump the ground, his tail was wagging happily while the other heads started clambering for her attention causing her to laugh happily. She then slid down as he flopped on to his side for a belly scratch, Hades was in shock as his fierce and Loyal Guard dog turned into a an overgrown, eager to please puppy under the hands of Amalthea...

Amalthea was still laughing as they left the stadium at the looks of Shocked amusement she was still getting from Donald and Goofy, they then boarded the gummi ship and began to fly the next world. It was two hours later when Donald and Sora got into it over letting Sora fly the ship, suddenly Sora grabbed the joystick and him and Donald fought for control while the ship suddenly took a nose dive into a world that was a thick Jungle! Amalthea groaned as she heard Sousuke and Sora call her name and quickly came around as she sat up, she then punched her brother hard as she said "You are a stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

Just as Sora was about to answer, his eyes went wide and he pushed her out of the way as him and Sousuke rolled to the side. She yelped as a Huge leopard attacked the place she had just been and she summoned her keyblade and joined in the fight as the leopard tried to attack them. They had just defeated the large cat when it suddenly shook off the beating and leapt at her brother, suddenly a man in a fur cloth and holding a spear protected her brother and chased the leopard off. Amalthea ran over to her brother and asked if he was all right, Sora nodded then turned to the strage man and asked his name causing the amn to say something animalistically then a single world "Tarzan"

Amalthea understood and introduced herself which the other two followed her example, Tarzan then motioned for them to follow him after Sora asked if he knew where Kairi and Riku were. They hurried through the jungle to a human camp site where they found Donald and Goofy with Tarzan's friend Jane, Amalthea and Sousuke sighed in annoyance as Donald and Sora refused to even talk to each other and told them to smarten up. Jane then asked why Tarzan had brought them to her so Sora explained about a word that Tarzan had said when they asked about the friends they were searching for while travelling. Jane blinked then smiled as she said "Well, i do have slides that Tarzan could use to show us the translation for the word he told you but the gorillas scattered them around the camp..."

Sora and Amalthea offered to gather the slides for her which Jane thanked them for, Amalthea and the others soon went to search the camp and quickly found the slides. They brought them in to Jane who quickly got the slide machine working but nothing on the slides matched the word, so the hunter Clayton then made the suggestion that their friends were with the gorillas and that Tarzan should led them to the gorillas. Amalthea stared angrily at the hunter as she could tell that he was not a good person and she had a feeling he would betray thier trust, she sighed and followed her brother and boyfriend to the lagoon then to the vines. They quickly made their way to the gorillas where Tarzan talked to the huge silverback who seemed very angry about them being there, Amalthea sighed then stepped forward as she bowed low to the silver back and made sure not to meet his eyes as she explained their plight, using her and Sora's family bloodline that allowed them to talk with intelligent animals free from disease and madness.

Kerchak was surprised at her respect but gruffly told her that their human friends were not with the gorillas, Amalthea sighed and thanked him with a smile for his help as she bowed while pulling her brother down into a bow. They then left for the treehouse where they found Kala about to be shot by Clayton, Amalthea and Donald nodded at each other then snuck up behind Clayton as they suddenly screamed like banshees. Clayton missed his shot and cursed as he turned to find their party looking at him with disgust, Amalthea then pulled a rope and apple from behind her back causing Clayton to pale and make a break for it but was tripped by Sousuke.

Amalthea smirked as she hogtied the Hunter and stuffed the apple in his mouth to shut him up, they then had a long piece of rope left out and they dragged Clayton to camp. They ignored the muffled cries of pain as they made sure Clayton was hitting roots and rocks on the way, they dragged a black and blue hunter into the tent where he was throughly chewed out by Jane and then fired the idiotic hunter. They then walked out of the tent to find a group of Heartless attacking a gorilla, they quickly defended the gorilla and found out that there were four more gorillas in trouble so they hurried to the rescue.

After they finished saving the gorillas, they headed back to camp and checked in with Jane when they heard Clayton's gun let loose a shot from the bamboo clearing. Amalthea, Sora and the others hurried to the site where they discovered the hunter's pipe, Amalthea then heard the trees rustle as the Leopard from three times before attacked once again causing them to groan. They quickly beat the large cat up for the final time as the cat gave one last breath and died, They claimed the item that the leopard dropped then headed back to the camp when they Jane scream loudly, they fought their way through hordes of Heartless to the camp where the found Jane and Tarzan's best friend among the gorillas who was named Terk had disappeared. Tarzan mentioned they were near the tree house so they hurried to the general area and found them near the large climbing trees, Amalthea and Sora quickly targeted the evil looking black fruit and began pounding it as the others took care of the heartless guarding the tree.

Jane thanked them as she trembled at the close call they had, she then told them that Clayton was the one to Kidnap them and he had told them that he was going to hunt and capture all of the gorillas. They ran after the selfish hunter who was about to shoot Kerchak but Tarzan pushed him out of the way while the three keyblade bearers attacked the hunter who had a blank look in his eyes, Suddenly the cliffs exploded and Clayton jumped on the back of an invisible Heartless! The battle was getting tough when Sousuke got his turn to learn a spell, he grinned as Clayton once again jumped on the heartless's back and Sousuke told the others to jump when he jumped. He then gave the signal as he jumped and yelled "THUNDER!"

Amalthea and the others watched as Lightning bolts rained down on Clayton and the Heartless and fried their nervous systems, so once the lightning bolts cleared, Amalthea and Sora attacked with the others to finally take out the heartless and then they focussed on taking the selfish hunter down once and for all. Once the hunter was defeated, Kerchak thanked them then helped them by throwing them to the top of the ridge that had been behind the rock wall that the heartless had destroyed. They hurried through the waterfall cavern to the top where they found a keyhole behind a wall of living butterflies, Jane blinked then said " So the word Tarzan had told you meant heart!"

Amalthea then understood and smiled as she softly stepped forward and sealed the keyhole herself since Sora had sealed the last one. They then said goodbye to Tarzan and Jane then made their way back to the gummi ship and they then made their way back to Traverse Town to talk to Leon and Cid.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok this is a new version of Where Do I Belong... So this will hopefully be better then the first one... KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear. All she does own is Female Harry's relationship with Aizen and the family relationship to Sora and their family Bloodline that will be revealed later on. PLEASE vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcome!"

Ch.4

Amalthea grinned as she noticed Yuffie by the mailbox, she pointed it out to the others so they went over to see her and asked if she had seen Leon. Yuffie told them that he was at his Secret Training ground in the alley way and they decide to head to the alley way, Amalthea groaned as they entered the second district to get to the alleyway but were slowed down by tons of different looking heartless as they managed to find the entrance. Amalthea laughed when Sora and Goofy tripped on their feet and over Donald into the bars covering the entrance, she stopped laughing when the bars suddenly fell and overheard Sousuke make the joke of "The male of the Klutz twins strikes again!"

She growled and smacked him across the back of the head as she said "Not Funny!"

Sousuke just gave her a roguish smile that made her blush as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips and then walked into the tunnel after Sora, Donald and Goofy. Amalthea hurried after them and found Leon giving her Brother a gem that Leon called the Earthshine, they then talked with Aerith who mentioned that they should take the gummi blocks that they had collected so far to Cid and he could tell them more. As they left, Leon called out "Remember Sora! You NEED to find the Keyhole to Traverse Town and lock it so the heartless can't get it!"

Sora looked at him and nodded as he said "I got it... I won't let you down!"

They then headed to Cid's Shop where he explained about the Navi-G Gummi blocks then told them that he would attach them to their ship if they did an errand for him, they looked at each other then at him and agreed to take the package to the third district. They ran and fought their way through the heartless to the Third District where they found the door Cid had mentioned, Sora who had finally learned the fire spell and fired it at the door. They headed through while keeping an eye out for heartless, they entered a huge cavern where a stone house was sitting on an small island and the stones leading to the island were moving back and forth in the water. Sora blinked and said "The stones don't look too hard to jump across..."

Amalthea looked at him and then at Sousuke as she said "Ok then, Try jumping them you guys!"

Sora and Sousuke looked at the rocks then both tried hopping across the stones only to fall in the water on the second stone, Amalthea grinned at the sopping wet males and asked "Have a nice fall, guys?"

Sora growled out at her "Not Funny, sis..."

"Really? I thought it was!"

She helped them out and then they all tried again to hop across the stones, Amalthea was the only one to make it while Sora and Sousuke fell into the water yet again. Amalthea just chuckled as the boys finally made their way across the stones, they then began to find the way into the house which they found on the left side. They walked in where Amalthea stopped short at seeing the wizard she had only seen in pictures back at Hogwarts, Sousuke had to catch her as she fainted from shocked disbelief. the wizard blinked as he looked at her in amusement and said "Oh dear, I never thought that one of the Keyblade Bearers would be the Girl-Who-Lived!"

Sora and Sousuke quickly looked at him sharply and the wizard smiled as he introduced himself "Oh dear, Let me introduce myself...I'm Merlin the wizard."

Sora and Sousuke's eyes bugged out of their head as Merlin chuckled at their reaction and he said "I guess your sister told you I was considered Dead in her original world..."

Both boys nodded yes as they were still stunned at meeting the most famous wizard in history, Amalthea then woke up as she groaned and said "Did I just see the Wizard I thought I saw?"

Merlin laughed as Sousuke knelt beside her and nodded causing her to blush and quickly apologized to the Wizard who told her it was ok and then told them that they were to be trained in Magic by him. Amalthea, Sora and Sousuke's eyes went wide at that and quickly thanked him happily, Merlin then introduced the fairy Godmother who then told them that the gem Sora had been given was a Summon gem. The fairy godmother then released the spirit in the gem so they could call them in battle, meanwhile Amalthea was talking to Merlin and gave him the package that Cid had asked them to deliver. Merlin thanked them then reminded them that they needed to go talk to Cid in the vacant house in the third district, they nodded and then said goodbye as they left.

They headed in to the third district when they were attacked by hordes of Heartless, They fought their best when some unexpected help came to the rescue "RIKU!"

Riku yelped as he was tackled by Amalthea and then she began to beat on him as she yelled "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE, YOU JERK!"

Needless to say, Sora , Donald, Goofy and Sousuke were killing themselves with laughter at Riku's plight. Riku finally managed to get Amalthea off him and growled "Jeez! Did you have to beat the heck out of me?"

"Yes for scaring us, you jerk! Do have any idea how worried we were about you and Kairi we've been!"

Riku smiled as he gave her a hug and then they told him that they were late meeting someone, Riku nodded as he asked if they were continuing to search for Kairi. Amalthea then bonked him over the head and said "Of course, you Baka!"

Riku nodded and told them that he was also searching and perhaps he would be able to find Kairi before they would, Amalthea smirked and said "You wanna bet?"

"What did you have in mind Amalthy?"

"Well if you lose, Riku... You have to allow me to to Wax your legs and you have to wear a sexy dress while asking Waka on a date!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS!"

"No... I'm not, my brother in all but blood."

"...Fine but if you lose, you have to dress up in a bikini and YOU have to ask Waka out...with Sousuke's permission, of course."

Amalthea had the reddest blush ever as Sousuke gave his permission for the bet with his reason being "I have never seen her in a cute Swimsuit like a Bikini..."

Riku then left as they headed to the vacant house that was now lit up, Sora was talking to Cid, Leon and the others while Amalthea wandered towards the window where she saw Riku with a green skinned woman in black and purple clothing holding a evil looking staff. Amalthea made sure her boyfriend and brother were busy then slipped outside to see Riku about to leave with the woman, Amalthea quickly called out to him as he turned and she told him " You better remember our bet, Bro..."

Riku smiled and laughed as he said "You're going down, Amalthea!"

Amalthea then realized Sousuke was standing behind her and he smiled as she ran into his arms with a sob as she said "Riku... I just have a bad feeling about the that woman he was with..."

She then asked " Where's Sora, Donald and Goofy?"

Sousuke smiled with a sigh and said "They ran off the second district to seal the keyhole..."

Amalthea sighed in exasperation as they headed to the second district to find her brother, Donald and Goofy were exhausted from their fight with the Heartless that had attacked when they found the Keyhole. Sora panted as he stood at seeing her and he grinned as she told him that they better go to their next world, Sora nodded and they headed to the gummi ship. Amalthea and the others then blinked as a worm hole opened near them and sucked them in, it deposited them near a world that looked like it was a desert like world. Amalthea grinned as Sousuke kissed her and then they beamed down with the others, they landed and were attacked by new heartless that attacked with swords. Amalthea growled as they pounded away at the heartless when a girl that was a bit older then them, came running by with Heartless pursuing her.

They looked at each other then ran and followed the heartless as they bashed the heartless around, they then found the girl who asked if they were with a man named Jafar and they told her no. She then introduced herself as Princess Jasmine and told her story about what happened to her and her father, just then a man in a black and red outfit appeared in a cloud of red smoke and grabbed Jasmine by the wrist as Hordes of Heartless fell upon them but the princess escaped. The evil Vizier then cursed the princess while chasing after her while Sora, Amalthea and the others were busy fighting for their lives, once they were done fighting the heartless, Amalthea sat on the ground as she panted tiredly and Sora said softly "We need to get her friend Aladdin to help us out..."

Amalthea and Souske nodded as Donald asked "So how we going to find this guy?"

Amalthea sighed and then said "Let's look around town, maybe we can find him then..."

The others nodded then they quickly ran through the town until they found Aladdin's house but he wasn't home, Amalthea then noticed a carpet that was trying to free itself and quickly got her brother's help to move the furniture around so the carpet would get free, Amalthea and the others decided to look around the city once more and they found some rare items then headed for the entrance of town where the desert started.

Amalthea then noticed something flying towards them and said "It's the carpet we freed from Aladdin's house!"

Sora and the others blinked as the Carpet stopped in front of them and motioned for them to get on, Amalthea hopped on which prompted the others to join her and then the carpet took off in to the desert. They found the young man they were looking for, being attacked by heartless. Amalthea then gave a war cry as she jumped off the carpet and attacked the heartless, Aladdin looked at her in shock then he began to help in the fight as Sora, Goofy and Sousuke jumped down while Donald provided the magical backup. they were having trouble until Aladdin rubbed the lamp he was carrying and a large blue Genie appeared with a yell of "HELLO WORLD!"

Amalthea then said "Ok, what is Robin Willams doing here?"

Everyone including the heartless paused and looked at her Questioningly as she blinked and said "OK...No idea where that came from..."

Sora groaned as they continued pounding at the heartless when suddenly Aladdin said "I wish these creatures were gone!"

Amalthea and the other cheered at seeing the heartless disappear then the genie helped them get back to the city, They walked into the city to find it barricaded so they split up to find the keyholes to open the gates. By the time they were done, every gate was opened and they heard yells from the last gate. Amalthea and the others hurried through the gate and found Jasmine being knocked out by Jafar, he then made the walking Pot's start connecting together into a long Centipede like creature . They beat the crap out the pots after Amalthea yelled at them to break them so what ever it was trying to form, wouldn't be able to. Finally the group was able to focus on the head and tail and began to smash away at the two pieces, Amalthea then noticed Jafar was escaping with Jasmine and yelled out the alarm. Aladdin then realized that Genie's lamp was missing, they decided to hurry after Jafar who had to have taken the lamp with out them noticing. They healed themselves quickly at the save point then headed to the desert where they magic carpet was waiting for them.

As they approached the area, the Guardian beast of the Cave of Wonders rose from the sand and attacked them. They quickly subdued the beast who let them into the cave and they began to navigate the cave's depths with Abu's friend Abu the monkey, they grabbed the items they found along the way and then went into the lamp room to face off with Jafar.

Amalthea cursed when they finished beating the crap out of the evil magician but the Man used his last wish from Genie to become a Genie himself! Sora and Amalthea focussed their attacks on the man's parrot which was carrying the evil Genie's lamp while the other's focussed on Jafar, they barely beat the guy as he yelled that he would be back then was drawn back into his lamp. Amalthea and the others then ran for the carpet as Aladdin told her to drive since she wound up in front. The cave as they lifted off, started to collapse and Amalthea flew like a maniac as she expertally dodged the falling objects. When they got out of the cave and landed, Aladdin and the others dove to the ground and started kissing it at they yelled "LAND, WE'RE ON SOLID LAND!"

Amalthea glared at the males who had a sudden fear of her angry posture, The males apologized and then they regrouped at Aladdin's house. After Aladdin was told he couldn't come with them, he decided to free Genie so that he could go with Sora and them to find Jasmine.

Meanwhile...

Riku argued with Maleficent when he was shown a holgram of Kairi and then left to get to her...

Back with Sora and the others...

They were on the gummi ship and where heading to the next world when Donald said there was a Large flying object coming towards them at a fast pace and the next thing they knew it was coming into focus. Amalthea and Sousuke went wided as they looked at each other and said as they looked at the others "Is that a WHALE?"

Just as they were about to dodge the whale, it speed up and swallowed the ship whole!


End file.
